


already losing you

by ameliaships



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One-Shot, Oneshot, i'm so sorry lol nOT, kiri this is your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaships/pseuds/ameliaships
Summary: The only way to disable the device set to destroy the humans was to go inside it, as Dex had confirmed.And it could only be disabled by a Telepath or an Empath.~some sokeefitz? kind of? mostly just a short little angsty oneshot :)
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, kind of - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	already losing you

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

“NO!” Sophie shreaked, but she couldn’t move. They had given her a drug, a drug that prevented her from moving. One that paralized her.

The only way to disable the device set to destroy the humans was to go inside it, as Dex had confirmed. 

And it could only be disabled by a Telepath or an Empath.

The head or the heart.

“No, no this can’t be how it ends, please, let me do it, let me do it!” She was crying now. She couldn’t lose them. Either of them. 

She had to bear it.

Like she always did.

So they didn’t have to.

That was her job.

Not theirs.

“Sophie,” Keefe’s voice cracked. “It’s our turn now.” He gently brushed her hair from her forehead, closed his eyes briefly, before turning to Fitz. “Let me do it.”

But Fitz just shakes his head. “No.”

“Fitz-”

It’s quick, too quick for Sophie to follow, especially under the influence of the drug. There was no one else around to stop him, only them three.

Keefe falls to the ground beside Sophie, Fitz holding the syringe holding the same drug they had given Sophie to stop her from disabling the device herself.

Shakily, he put the syringe on the ground, kneeling down beside them. “You have to live.” He touches both of their cheeks. “Tell Biana I love her, okay?” 

“NO! No, Fitz-” Tears ran down Sophie’s face. “You-you can’t-”  
He shakes his head. “Biana will be okay. You’ll be okay. It...it’ll be okay. You’ll be fine without me.”

“Fitz, you can’t--who will be there to tell me I’m being stupid? Who’ll be there to laugh at my jokes? Who’ll be there to tell me--to tell me it’ll all be okay?” Keefe tries to move, to move closer to him, to stop him, with no success. 

“She’ll be there.” He nods to Sophie. “Take care of her, okay? Promise?”

“No, no, Fitz, you--you can’t--” Sophie whispers, Fitz is only looking at Keefe. “Promise?”

Keefe swallows. “I--I, yes. I promise.”

Fitz smiled briefly, before standing up. He clenched his fists to stop them from shaking, and walked into the device.

He looked back, once, at his best friends. 

Sophie would forever remember the last glimpse of those beautiful teal eyes.

The ones that had saved her.


End file.
